elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
78 Ursae Majoris
is an Alliance system in the Core Systems within the Inner Orion Spur. It is the closest system to Alioth, the capital of the Alliance. System Layout * 78 Ursae Majoris A (Class F star) ** 78 Ursae Majoris A 1 (Landfall world, high metal content) *** Treshchov Gateway (Surface Port) *** Seddon Gateway (Orbis Starport) *** 78 Ursae Majoris A 1 A (Landfall world, rocky) ** 78 Ursae Majoris A 2 (Landfall world, high metal content) *** Kwolek Survey (Surface Port) *** Rontgen Gateway (Settlement) *** Stapledon Enterprise (Surface Port) *** Rominger Dock (Orbis Starport) ** 78 Ursae Majoris A 3 (High metal content world) *** Read Gateway (Outpost) ** Barycentre of 78 Ursae Majoris A 4 and 5 *** 78 Ursae Majoris A 4 (High metal content world) **** Arrhenius Orbital (Outpost) *** 78 Ursae Majoris A 5 (High metal content world) **** Teller Terminal (Outpost) ** Barycentre of 78 Ursae Majoris A 6 and 7 *** 78 Ursae Majoris A 6 (High metal content world) **** Haignere Station (Outpost) *** 78 Ursae Majoris A 7 (High metal content world) **** Kizim Hub (Outpost) * 78 Ursae Majoris B (Class K star) ** 78 Ursae Majoris B A Belt ** 78 Ursae Majoris B 1 (Landfall world, high metal content) *** Landsteiner Barracks (Settlement) *** Gresley's Inheritance (Settlement) ** 78 Ursae Majoris B 2 (High metal content world) ** 78 Ursae Majoris B 3 (Earth-like world, terraformed) *** Townshend Hub (Orbis Starport) ** 78 Ursae Majoris B 4 (High metal content world) *** Berners-Lee City (Orbis Starport) Minor Factions * 78 Ursae Majoris Blue Boys (Anarchy, Independent) * 78 Ursae Majoris For Equality (Democracy, Federation) * 78 Ursae Majoris Systems (Corporate, Independent) * Alioth Independents (Democracy, Alliance) * LHS 2789 Creative Commodities (Corporate, Alliance) * Liberty Party of 78 Ursae Majoris (Dictatorship, Independent) * New Avalon Institute (Democracy, Independent) Timeline 31 MAY 3301 * President of the Federation Jasmina Halsey's ship had gone missing and she was presumed dead, meaning she would no longer be visiting 78 Ursae Majoris. Alioth Independents' security and military campaigns against the Sobek Boys had been a success however, and Andrew Bailey, Mayor of Townshend Hub, celebrated by temporarily discounting Shield Generators.78 Ursae Majoris Celebrates Security with Shield Sale 09 MAY 3301 * The citizens of 78 Ursae Majoris expressed their opinions - ranging from contempt to indifference - on the odd news of President Halsey's intended visit, after the system was neglected for years under Federation rule. 06 MAY 3301 * President Halsey announced her list of intended tour destinations, and bizarrely 78 Ursae Majoris was still on it.Tour of Frontier Systems Set to Begin Shortly 26 APR 3301 * President of the Federation Jasmina Halsey announced a tour of Federal frontier systems, and included 78 Ursae Majoris in that announcement.President Halsey Announces Tour of Frontier Systems 04 APR 3301 * The election ended, with Alioth Independents becoming the new government of 78 Ursae Majoris and the system joining the Alliance.78 UM is now Alliance controled! GJ! : EliteAlliance 01 APR 3301 * The election was taking place. Independent pilots helped both sides, trying to strengthen the positon of their preferred faction.Thread: Election for the control of 78 Ursae Majoris??? 26 MAR 3301 * The state Election Critical was pending between Alioth Independents and 78 Ursae Majoris for Equality. This would be the first non-violent change of government in Elite Dangerous, after elections were added in Elite Dangerous version 1.2.06.Election Critical is Pending in 78 Ursae Majoris - Could this be the first non-violent system faction handover? : EliteAllianceThread: Dev Update - 01.04.2015 17 MAR 3301 * Rebels - the 78 Ursae Majoris Blue Boys - declared war on the Federation in 78 Ursae Majoris. 28 JAN 3301 * Alioth Independents had 68% influence in 78 Ursae Majoris.sugarshark comments on Are things stuck for now in 78 Ursae Majoris? 23 JAN 3301 * With the support of Alliance-aligned pilots, Alioth Independents started to rapidly gain influence in 78 Ursae Majoris.1.06 - AI up to 3.1% in 78UM 28 DEC 3300 * A civil war started between Alioth Independents and Liberty Party of 78 Ursae Majoris. At this point the community didn't know that a civil war had to be against the controlling faction to win control of a system.Civil War in 78 Ursae Majoris! : EliteAlliance 12 DEC 3300 * Alliance-aligned pilots started planning to bring Alioth Independents to power in 78 Ursae Majoris, to change the system from Federation-controlled to Alliance-controlled.Thread: (Event/Experiment) Call to supporters of independent systems/Alliance References